


Stuffed Crust & Christmas Cheer

by naega_star



Series: love & pizza [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, bad christmas and pizza puns, i'm sorry i'm a liar, the title says stuffed crust but there is no stuffed crust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Kyungsoo was not expecting Santa to deliver his pizza (or to be so cute in the process).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Christmas and because I love baeksoo and because the local pizza chain has been sending their delivery boys around in Santa suits. They ride on their little scooters delivering pizza dressed as Santa, I've been giggling all season long.

Kyungsoo flips through a stack of take-out menus, sighing as he curls his feet further under his blanket. It’s less than two weeks til Christmas and Kyungsoo is cold and alone in his apartment, too unmotivated to cook for just himself.

He settles on a pizza place ( _“haven’t treated myself to pizza in a while…”_ ) and puts in an order for a classic sausage and pepperoni. He’s thirty minutes into a cheesy looking drama when a knock on his door has him jumping off the couch, grabbing his wallet.

He opens the door, ready to hand over his money, grab his pizza, and get back to wallowing, when he’s greeted by the brightest smile he’s seen in his life—which considering he’s friends with Park Chanyeol from the bio department, is quite a feat.

“Gooooooooood evening! Pizza Xpress here with some hot, cheesy cheer for you in the holiday season!”

Kyungsoo stares at the delivery boy in front of him. He looks like he’s about Kyungsoo’s age, at least a university student if not a fellow graduate sufferer. He’s more chipper than any pizza delivery boy Kyungsoo’s ever met, and he’s also wearing a full on Santa suit - the top of his normal pizza shop uniform just visible under his coat. 

“You’re in a Santa suit,” Kyungsoo says, deadpan. It’s probably not the most tactful response, but Kyungsoo’s never had the most tact. It doesn’t seem to phase the pizza boy though, grin not wavering in the least.

“That I am! I’m also carrying a…” he peeks at the receipt tacked onto the top of the pizza box, “a large sausage and pepperoni pizza. That’ll be 33000 won.”

Kyungsoo hands over the money—exact change—and carefully receives his pizza, cringing a bit as the delivery boy says to take care because the pizza is ‘ho ho hot.’ “Thanks,” he says, ready to just dig into his meal. 

“You’re very welcome! Also here’s our latest menu, and your receipt,” the delivery boy says, depositing the papers onto the pizza box before stepping back out of the doorway. “This has been a Pizza Xpress delivery by Santa Baek! Enjoy your pizza!” He runs down the hall to the elevator and Kyungsoo could almost swear the poor guy was blushing. 

_“Probably embarrassed that he has to wear that suit and use Christmas puns”_ Kyungsoo muses as he lets the door close behind him and puts the weird delivery behind him.

***

Kyungsoo blames the cold from keeping him from grocery shopping. After a long day of classes, both his own and the lab he TAs for, the last thing he feels like doing is dragging bags of groceries along as he trudges through the snow.

This is how he convinces himself that it’s perfectly acceptable to order pizza again, even though barely a week has passed. He decides on a margherita since it’ll go well with the cheap wine he’d gotten as a gift from an underclassmen he tutors. He isn’t thinking about who will deliver the pizza until he’s opening his apartment door and is greeted by the same delivery guy from last time, once again clad in a Santa suit. 

“Hello! Here with your Pizza Xpress order, it looks like I’ve got a large margherita pizza here for you. Hopefully you can have a MER-gherita Christmas with this one,” the delivery boy says, voice way too confident for having uttered such a terrible line. 

“Um...thanks...29000 won right?” Kyungsoo asks, fishing his cash out of his hoodie pocket.

“Yep, 29000 wo—oh, you go to Yonsei too?” the delivery boy asks, peering at Kyungsoo’s university sweatshirt.

“Yeah, grad program…” Kyungsoo trails off, trying to hand over his money and end this conversation. He’s not antisocial exactly, but he really just wants his pizza even if the delivery guy is, admittedly, not bad looking at all. 

“Wow me too! Small world...ah! I should...just let you have your pizza,” he stammers, collecting Kyungsoo’s money and holding onto the box until Kyungsoo has it firmly by the edges. “Alright, this has been a delivery by Santa Baek—Baek for Baekhyun, in case you were wondering...you probably weren’t but anyway...um, yeah enjoy your pizza!” he rambles, letting the door fall shut and turning to walk away.

Kyungsoo stands there, pizza in hand and ponders how the delivery boy - Baekhyun - had looked about as red as his santa suit as he’d walked away.

***

It’s Christmas Eve, and Kyungsoo’s curled up on his couch flipping through channels. There isn’t much on TV in the evening and he’s thinking of settling on Home Alone when an unexpected knock on his door jolts him out of his thoughts.

He looks through the peephole and just sees red? And white? _“Maybe it’s some carolers or something”_ he thinks as he opens the door, surprised to find Baekhyun standing in front of him, grinning nervously in his Santa suit, pizza in hand.  


“I didn’t order pizza?” Kyungsoo says, eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun fidgets under his stare, looking extremely nervous as he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak. “I...um...I know...but…” he pauses, taking another breath for courage. “I think you’re really cute?? And um..I finished my shift and thought...if you didn’t have plans...maybe we could spend Christmas Eve together? I brought food?” he finishes, voice a bit wobbly as he holds up the pizza box. 

Kyungsoo continues to stare for a while, mulling over his options. He could just say no thanks and close the door, going back to his solo movie watching and eating leftovers for dinner. That seems less appealing, though, then taking a chance and letting this boy (and his fresh, hot pizza) into his apartment and possibly...maybe...into his life. 

He opens his door a little wider, stepping aside a bit. He notices as Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide with what looks to be disbelief, glancing between Kyungsoo’s face and the inside of his apartment.

“I’m just...watching Home Alone so…I guess it’d be alright if you joined,” Kyungsoo says, slight flush to his cheeks betraying his nonchalant tone. He can’t help but feel a bit warm when Baekhyun’s nervous expression morphs into a genuine smile as he steps into Kyungsoo’s apartment, toeing off his shoes and walking towards the kitchen to set the pizza down. 

An hour later, laughing over Kevin’s hijinks under a shared blanket, Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun and thinks that unexpected Christmas gifts may be the best ones of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was terribly cheesy but that's who I am.
> 
> Also Kyungsoo is basically me in this but none of my pizza boys were Baekhyun...shame.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ Kudos/comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
